Naruto Shippuuden 15: Birds of Prey
by rylansato
Summary: A group of ninjas from another part of the world have invaded Konoha and has the entire village under Genjutsu so they can play hunting games. No one in Konoha knows who they really are.
1. Genjutsu

Naruto: Birds of Prey

In a deep forest on the Konoha outskirts, Tsunade battled multiple beings. She wasn't wearing her typical breast revealing outfit like she normally did. She wore battle armor along with using a sword. She dodged the attacks of her opponent and then attacked herself. She swung and the swords momentum stopped when it met the other blade.

"Prepare to meet your ancestors." Tsunade said. "My forces will never yield to you."

Her opponent didn't say anything. His swinging did all the talking. Another attacker came from Tsunade's right. She quickly discarded him with a quick slash across his face. Her primary attacker charged and pushed her up against a tree. Tsunade struggled to push off her opponent. She then was able to turn her and her opponent around. Now she had him against the tree.

"Move away from her. I want to make this kill." A voice said from the darkness of the forest.

A figure emerged and engaged Tsunade. The two of them clashed weapons.

"You should've killed me when my back was turned." Tsunade said.

"I want to see the fear in your eyes."

"Look closely for what you will see is your own destruction."

The two continued to battle without either gaining the upper hand.

"You're resilient prey."

"I'm no one's prey."

Tsunade swung but missed. The figure took advantage and kicked Tsunade in the stomach, knocking her over. She ended up losing her sword in the process of hitting the ground.

"You are mine, now and after death." He said as he stabbed her in the stomach.

Tsunade closed her eyes and fell limp. The figure touched his earpiece.

"Yamanaka Ino, this is Ichi. Tsunade requires medical attention."

Tsunade lay on a medical bed with her eyes closed. She had a semi-deep cut on her forehead. Two figures stood over her.

"She'll survive." One of them said.

"What about the neural interface, Ju?" Ichi said.

Ju moved Tsunade's head to look at the other side of it and a small skin colored device was attached to her just behind her ear.

"It's stable." Ju said.

"Are you sure? There were times when she seemed aware of who she is." Ichi said.

"Impossible. I was monitoring the entire village's population. She believes she's whoever we program her to be." Shall I return her to the medieval genjutsu?"

"No. I have plans for her and the majority of the other ninjas of this village. We'll use the setting of one of our country's civil war as its basis. Have Shiranui Satori prepare the genjutsu." Ichi said.

A man gently played the piano as a dark haired girl in a gleaming blue dress stood on stage and sang slowly. Tsunade walked around the tables, also in formal wear. She passed Rikku who was the bartender. Tsunade greeted people as she walked by. A couple walked into the place. Tsunade came up to seat them.

"Welcome to Sanjusan. The first round of wine is on me only on one condition. You leave the fighting outside."

The couple smiled and nodded as they sat at their table. Tsunade walked off. She sat down at a table that was occupied by a random trio of guests.

"I'm sorry to have neglected you. Where were we? Ah, yes. My trip to…" She looked at Rikku who was still behind the bar, subtly nodding her head towards the door. Tsunade looked to see two military officers come into the establishment. She returned her attention to the people at the table. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to neglect you again. Excuse me."

She got up and took the long way over to the bar, passing the officers. She leaned against the bar so that Rikku could whisper.

"That's him." She said.

"The town's new commander?"

"Intelligence reports that he's here to oversee the occupation of the area."

"What's he like?"

"He's a brilliant military strategist also known for his cruelty." Rikku said.

"Let's make him feel at home. Send him a bottle of wine on the house."

"The white?"

"I'd hate to waste good wine. Send him the red."

Rikku nodded as Tsunade walked off.

The girl onstage was none other than Yukino. She finished singing and slightly bowed to the generous audience. She stepped off the stage to head to the back when her arm was caught by one of the officers.

"Sing." He said.

"Tonight's performance is over. Come back tomorrow."

"Sing now."

"Let go of my arm."

"Obey me or I'll hunt you down and your bones will adorn the wall of my room."

"Sit down, Yon." Ichi said. "Just sit down and play along."

"What's all this about?" Tsunade said walking up. Yukino will be happy to sing another song. Just allow her to freshen up."

"It's late." Yukino said.

"Freshen up." Tsunade said.

Yukino sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Tsunade turned her attention to the officers as Yukino walked off. "Commander Ichi."

"You know me?"

"Your reputation precedes you. Sanjusan is my place. The first round is on the house only one condition, you leave the fighting outside." Tsuande said with a smile.

"I wish to speak to her. Alone." Ichi said.

Yon looked to his commander then grudgingly walked off. Tsunade stepped closer to Ichi.

"Charming fellow." She said.

"He gets that way when he's in a new area."

"The arms of this town are open to all." Tsunade said sitting down.

"I've heard otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand there is opposition to our presence here, among your citizens."

"The resistance? We are just a small town fully defenseless. There is no reason to be hostile. Especially to ones who may win this war."

"Your town may be defenseless but it's crucial to the war. Any ground assault into the motherland must pass through this area. The Resistance will come here." Ichi said.

"Well if they do, I'll tell them what I tell everyone else. Leave the fighting outside."

Ichi smiled in approval.

Yon returned and stood at attention.

"Commander, there is a problem. The genjutsu on the far side is starting to dissipate."

"What's he talking about?"

"It need not concern you. I look forward to hunting down the Resistance and making the kill." Ichi said before leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.


	2. The Resistance

Yukino sat at the bar counting money.

"How'd we do?" Tsunade asked.

"Bad night, not nearly enough as we made last night."

"With it, I want you to go down into the country and buy the radio off the old man who lives past the bridge." Tsunade said.

"We have better things to get."

"Such as."

"Weapons."

"We're not trying to build an army here."

"Maybe we should. Three more battalions have arrived in the town and when the major fighting begins, I don't plan on singing next to a piano."

"We need to be worrying about gathering troop movements and positions and relaying them to command." Tsunade said.

"I'm tired of lighting cigarettes and laughing at bad jokes. We should be killing these scumbags."

"The moment we start shooting, we expose ourselves. I'm not about to throw away this entire operation just because you have a happy trigger finger. I'm the leader of this movement and my opinion is the only one that matters.

Yukino rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Why is she so damn adamant? What's she's proposing would put us all at risk."

"Maybe that's her intention?" Rikku said.

"If you have suspicions, my friend, then let's hear them."

"From the beginning, she has been argumentative and has disobeyed your direct orders on more than one occasion."

"She's headstrong. Typical of the underground."

"Regardless of that, her behavior threatens our identities."

"She's our only munitions expert and she can sing. We need her. Have her followed for the next few days. If she is a Northside infiltrator then she needs to be eliminated." Tsunade said.

The following day, Tsuku walked down the street carrying a basket full of bread and wine. He greeted random people on the street. He even greeted a pair of patrolling Northside officers that were walking by. He was about twenty feet past them when one of them yelled for him to stop. Tsuku cringed at the sound of their voice.

"You. What are you transporting?"

"Nothing but the essentials of life." Tsuku said with an almost sarcastic undertone.

The officer grabbed a loaf of bread and ripped it apart looking inside of it. He then grabbed the bottle of wine and poured out its contents. Tsuku looked horrified as the officer just wasted a perfectly good bottle of wine. The officer looked in the bottle to see nothing but left over drops of wine. He tossed the bottle back into Tsuku's basket.

"Proceed."

"Will do."

The officer grabbed him before he could leave. "If I had it my way, you'd most certainly be dead."

Inside Sanjusan, Tenten sat at a radio taking down numbers it was subtly giving within its report. Static began to fill the airwaves.

"Damn, I'm missing it." She said.

Tsunade and Rikku turned a framed picture around to reveal a map of the town on it.

"Two Northside divisions are positioned here and here." Rikku said pointing to two different locations on the map.

"How old is this report?"

"Thirty-six hours."

"Old stuff." Tsunade said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tsunade turned around and grabbed her pistol. She cautiously walked towards the door.

"We're closed." She said.

"Moring delivery." Tsuku said from the other side of the door.

Tsunade felt relieved and went to open the door.

"You're late. What happened?"

"Just a little run in with those dumb bastards outside."

"They're increasing their patrols. " Tsunade said.

"Maybe we should change couriers. Our baker is arousing their suspicions." Rikku said.

"That's not necessary. I change my route everyday and I have become quite friendly with most of the Northerners." Tsuku said as he slid a knife's edge along the edge of the wine label. He peeled it off revealing a code on the underside of it and handed it to Tsunade.

Tenten sat there still listening to the radio getting code information. She got up after the transmission was over.

"Got it."

Tsunade stood next to Tenten as she decrypted the message.

"Southside forces to invade in two days. Require assistance. Disable enemy communications." Tsunade said reading aloud.

"Their radio is in their headquarters that is also surrounded by guards." Rikku said.

"I can do it. I'll tell them I need to see my special friend, even if it means bothering him at the office."

"Too dangerous. If you're captured, you'd be tortured for information." Tsunade said.

"You don't know my friend. He'd never do anything to harm his own child." Tenten said running a hand over her enlarged stomach.

Tenten walked outside the Northside headquarters. A pair of women in their forties spat at Tenten. She slightly looked at them then proceeded on her mission. She walked across the street and as soon as she reached the sidewalk she almost collapsed in pain. One of the guards ran over to her.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"I need to see the Captain."

"Come with me. I'll take you to him." The guard said as he led her inside.

The Northside captain stood behind his desk looking at a painting of his. He stood tall with short brown hair and a clean shaven face. Typical look for a decorated officer. The guard opened the doors and allowed Tenten to walk in.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" He said almost running to her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I wasn't feeling well and I had to see you." She said.

He hugged her. "Are you ok? Is it our child?"

"I don't know. I was dizzy."

"I'll call the doctor."

"No. I feel better now." She said breaking the hug. "Maybe I just needed to see you. Why haven't you shown me this place?"

Tenten looked around the room acting like she was interested in the paintings that were hung there. She then spotted the communications station. The captain stood in front of her. It didn't matter now, she knew where the radio was.

"I didn't want to our neighbors to see you coming in here. They make things bad enough because we are together."

"I don't care what they think." Tenten said as she pulled him close for a kiss.

Yon and Ni walked around the streets of the town. Yon was in a mood like usual.

"Ichi, wants us to continue this genjutsu till we rot."

Yon spotted an unsuspecting Tsuku on his daily delivery. He pulled his pistol out of its holdster.

"Ready your weapon. Avoid the head."

Yon and Ni began firing their weapons at Tsuku who ducked around trying to avoid being hit. Tsuku tried to get to the wine bottle without getting hit. Yukino came out of no where with her pistol and began firing at the two officers. They weren't expecting to be shot at and they took cover. She ran over to Tsuku and pulled him with her.

"But…the message."

"There's no time."

Yon and Ni still fired until their pistols ran out of bullets. Yukino and Tsuku ran down an alley way and dove into an archway. They waited for a few minutes before proceeding. Yukino reloaded her pistol before they walked out into the alley. Yon aimed his pistol at the two of them. Yukino spotted him and raised her weapon. Yon fired and shot the pistol out of her hands.

"GO!" She yelled.

Yon fired again and shot both Tsuku and Yukino. Both of them fell face first onto the ground. Ni walked up to Yon.

"We'll take them to the hospital."

The two officers grabbed Tsuku and Yukino. They both extended their right and middle fingers on their right hands and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Half A Plan

Yukino lied on a medical bed and Ino stood over her examining her. Ju pulled out the neural interface from Yukino's body.

"This neural interface has been damaged." He said.

"That's because it took a direct hit when one of the bullets grazed the base of her skull." Ino snapped.

"I'll give you another to install."

"Not until I've repaired her injuries."

"How long?"

"She has two fractured vertebrae and a punctured lung. An hour at least."

"What about him?" Ju said pointing to Tsuku.

"He stabilized but he still has bullet fragments stuck in his shoulder."

"I will treat him." Ju said.

"You might do a better job at repairing the muscle lacerations. The last person you treated was brought back for internal bleeding."

"You people are too weak. You fall too easily."

"What do you expect? They've been shot, stabbed, burned, beaten, and frozen these past three days. Their bodies were not designed to take this kind of punishment."

Ichi walked into the room. "What happened?"

"They were hunted by Yon. Their injuries are severe."

"You assured me that your people would avoid causing serious head injuries. Another centimeter and the bullet would've penetrated her brain. If you can't keep your people under control then you should end this bloodsport." Ino demanded.

"No. The genjutsu will continue." Ichi said.

"I've had twenty-nine wounded and one fatality in the past twelve hours. I can't keep up with this level of triage."

"You will keep up or they will die. Their lives are in your hands." Ichi said as he walked off.

Ichi walked along the edge of the Hokage Monument. Up there was where Satori was positioned. He looked as if he had been beaten and dragged through mud. A guard stood near him.

"Progress."

"I've been able to expand the genjutsu about a thousand more yards." Satori said.

"More."

"I can't give you anymore. This chakra inhibitor isn't allowing me to use my full potential in trying to expand it."

"Then I guess you'll have to use the chakra of the villagers that aren't part of the hunt." Ichi said.

"I won't do it. They could die."

"You'll do it or it will result in a slow and painful death. But not for you, for everyone else. Starting with your sister and then your girlfriend." Ichi said.

Satori bit his lip. He knew that they would kill anyone except him if he didn't comply.

"Fine. Allow me time to set up."

"You have three hours." Ichi said before walking off.

"Yes, sir." Satori said with enough venom in his voice to kill a bear.

Satori and Hanako gathered the bodies of the passed out villagers and lined them up in a row. Satori slightly glanced over his shoulder to see a guard nearby.

"Hanako-san, I have a job for you. Tell the guard that we can't finish our assignment without lowering the chakra inhibitor level. Then get his attention by going down to the end of the row."

Hanako got up and went to the guard. The guard let out a small sigh then pressed a few buttons on a device on his belt. Satori could feel the chakra within him. He noticed the guard had turned around to watch Hanako. Satori darted into a nearby alleyway and pulled out a small scroll from his boot. He normally kept an emergency scroll somewhere just in case.

He bit the tip of his thumb to cause it to bleed. He then used his own blood to write on the scroll. He tossed the scroll down and it began to smoke. Then suddenly Ino appeared.

"Satori? How did I get here?"

"I summoned you."

"I assume you have a plan."

"More like half a one. Before we can retake the village we need to disable the neural interfaces and get rid of these chakra inhibitors."

"Easier said than done. Those bastards are everywhere."

"I'll try to get the guard to lower the level on these inhibitors and then we can use our jutsus again. One problem is that in order for it to work in the genjutsu at least one of the interfaces needs to be deactivated."

"Well, Yukino is in the hospital and is about to be sent back in. We'll use her."

Satori nodded.

Ino had returned to the hospital without being noticed. She touched Yukino on the neck after doing the seal of the Ram.

"Release." She said.

Yukino awoke a bit confused.

"Stay quiet and calm. There's a hunter in the next room and he might hear us. What's the last thing you remember?"

"An army on ninjas had penetrated the gates. I was in a battle with them with Satori and Junshin. We were all knocked unconscious. That's all I remember."

"You have no memory of the genjutsu?"

"Nothing."

"The neural interfaces must be restricting your memory." Ino whispered.

"Neural interface?"

"It's a small device that makes you think you are a person in the genjutsu with no idea on who you really are. Half of the village is under lock and key with these guards and chakra inhibitors and the rest are fighting for their lives in the genjutsu. It's my job to patch you all up and send you back in. This has been going on for three days. One battle more brutal than the previous."

"Will I be sent into another genjutsu?"

"Yes, but this time with an advantage. Your original interface was damaged and they're going to have me install a new one. This time I'm going to set it up to where it shuts off after a few moments of entering the genjutsu."

"So after this thing shuts off, what do I do then?"

"Once it shuts off, you'll need to emit a small amount of chakra. Once you do that, it will alert Satori and I to locate you and then send our own chakra into the genjutsu and deactivate the interfaces. Hopefully we'll be able to send enough to cause the genjutsu to disappear but this genjutsu is pretty powerful. It would be hard to stop just by us two sending in our own chakra. We'd need everyone's chakra to do so. Once everyone has gained awareness, you can mount a resistance against the hunters."

"What is the setting of the genjutsu?"

"A civil war of the hunters' homeland. We don't know anything about it and it will be a problem once the interface shuts off. I guess my best advice is to try to fit in."

At that moment, Ju walked into the room. "Here is another interface. Once you're done with her, you'll help me construct more."

He handed the interface to Ino and walked off. Ino looked at the acting sleeping Yukino.

"I'll have to sedate you now."


	4. Set Into Motion

Yukino stood on stage singing. All eyes of the audience were on her. She looked as if she knew what she was doing. Until the interface deactivated. She stopped singing and looked down at her attire. She was completely confused. She looked around and had to come up with an excuse quickly.

"I must stop for this evening. I am not well."

Yukino stepped off stage, walking past Tsunade and Commander Ichi.

"Well, if the entertainment is over then I'll be leaving."

"Stay right there." Tsunade said putting a hand across the table onto his arm. "I'm sure she's fine. I'll talk to her."

Tsunade got up and went to talk to Yukino who was standing at the bar.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a drink of water."

"Make it a quick one. I promised the commander you'd be singing till midnight."

"I am not feeling well." Yukino said.

"Look, I don't care if you're dying. Get up there."

"No." Yukino said before walking away.

Tsunade looked to Rikku who was behind the bar.

"Maybe you're right about her."

"It seems more and more likely. She was there today when our courier was shot down in the street and she came out with no injuries. She then becomes uncooperative on the night before our liberation.

"Leave this to me." Tsunade said.

Shuji sat in a tent that was lit up by only two lanterns. Boxes lay a strewn across the floor of the tent and acted as furniture. He looked at a map of the town they were about to invade to fight the North. At that moment Junshin walked in.

"Captain." He said.

"What's the word?"

"There is no word. At least not from the resistance in the town."

"Then we'll get no support from inside the town." Shuji said.

"You may be underestimating the citizens. I spent a summer there when I was eighteen."

"Let me guess. You ate some of the food; you fell in love with a local girl and became an expert on the town." Shuji said.

"Uh…well…yeah that's pretty much it."

"I see."

"Don't count the townspeople out yet. They love their town They'll fight and die for it."

"All right, but I won't count them in either." Shuji said getting up. He walked to the back of the tent. We continued as planned. We go in at first light." He poured some coffee into a cup and handed it to Junshin. "So who was the girl?"

"Her name was Tenten. One hell of a woman. Had a temper to her though."

"Sounds like your type of girl."

"The last time I saw her was when I left the town. We wrote to each other for three years and then the war broke out and I never heard from her again."

"The town isn't that big. She shouldn't be hard to find." Shuji said.

"I'm counting on it."

Tsunade stood with Rikku, Tenten and Yukino with a map sprawled out on a table.

"You position yourself here about twenty meters from the front doors. Arm yourself with a submachine gun and keep an eye out for trouble." Tsunade said.

"Got it." Rikku said.

"We've discovered a thirty second break in the guard rotation. That should give you and me enough time to get through the window on the eastern wall." She said pointing to Yukino.

"The command post is on the second floor at the end of the hall." Tenten said.

"You'll remain here if something goes wrong and we're caught. If that happens then I want you to destroy every piece of evidence on the underground."

Tenten nodded.

"We'll leave in one hour."

Yukino stood in a room full of weapons. She looked at one of the handheld explosive weapons. Tsunade walked up beside her. She looked at the explosive that Yukino had rigged together.

"This won't do much. You forgot to install the detonator."

"Sorry. I'll fix it." Yukino said.

"It's lucky I found it. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want anymore mistakes."

"There won't be."

"Let's hope not." Tsunade said grabbing her pistol and walking off.

Satori sat in the middle of the street completely exhausted. He also had more wounds on him. He kept wiping his bloody forehead with his sleeve. Apparently, he was the center of attention by three of the hunters and they decided to beat the hell out of him. He was trying so hard to use so little of the chakra of the villagers so that he could stall for time. He pulled out the scroll from his boot and tossed it on the ground. Suddenly, Ino appeared again.

"We need to stop meeting like this. What happened to you?" Ino said.

"Don't worry about me. I managed to check on Yukino's chakra and it appears she's on the move. Are you ready?"

"My taskmaster will be gone for another twenty minutes."

"That'll give me enough time to set things up."

At that moment, Satori heard footsteps. Ino quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Just as she disappeared two hunters came into view. They spotted Satori standing in the alley.

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm sorry, was it a bad thing to take a small break from the sun? Killing my friends is exhausting work." Satori snapped.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the Hokage Building."

Satori attempted to move but was cut off by one of the hunters.

"I don't like your attitude." One of them said.

"I don't like you either. So I guess it's mutual."

The other hunter hit Satori in the face with his rifle, knocking him onto his back.

"I should kill you right now."

"Go ahead. I'll finally be able to rest for once and then you can die at the hands of your superior because you killed one of the few guys that are able to do this."

The hunter thought about it for a few seconds. "Fine. But don't let me catch you resting again or I will kill you."

Satori grinned at his small victory. "Thanks." He said sarcastically pushing one of the hunters out of his way.


	5. Retaliation

Ino stood satisfied that she was able to deactivate Tsunade's interface. At that moment Ju came running in.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

Ino just smiled. Ju pressed on his earpiece. "Ichi, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Ichi said.

"The medical woman has just deactivated their Hokage's interface."

"How?"

"I don't know and I can't re-establish the connection." Ju said.

"Send in San, Shi and Go to remove Tsunade out of the genjutsu."

Rikku saw the three Hunters come into the Genjutsu. She knew they weren't on her side. She opened fire on them. They aimed their rifles at her and fired back. Rikku ducked behind a wall and continued to fire.

"Need a hand, miss?" Shuji said running up to Rikku.

Shuji, Junshin, Aoba, Kuma, Botan, Ishida, Masaki and Katianna came running up to her aid.

"Captain Shuji of the Eleventh Battalion."

"Welcome to the war zone." Rikku said with a smile.

Shuji looked back to his squad. "Take positions along this street and start laying down fire."

Ichi found Satori in the Hokage office and slammed him against the wall.

"You restricted our control. How?

"Go to hell." Satori said.

Tenten held a rifle in her hand as she saw shadows lurking past the Sanjusan's window. She heard the door open and then she saw a soldier come around the corner the sight of him surprised her.

"Junshin."

He too was surprised to see her.

"You owe me a postcard."

Outside while Rikku was firing away at the soldiers, Shuji was on the phone talking to someone.

"Distance: eight hundred yards, correct for crosswinds. Fire at will." He hung up the phone. "Take cover this one is going to be one hell of a bang."

An explosion shook the Northside's compound.

"Didn't you say that this was Northside's headquarters?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it would make sense why this building is being targeted. Let's get out of here."

The two of them ran out of the building just as something hit it, causing the whole building to explode. Tsunade and Yukino dove out of the way of the explosion. For some reason even Konoha shook with the explosion. Satori and Ichi were knocked off their feet. They stood back up and looked out the window. They could see a big gaping hole from the genjutsu into the real world.

"What happened?" Ichi said.

"It would appear that there was an explosion and it caused a whole from the genjutsu into the real world."

Once everything settled down, Rikku, Shuji and his squad looked up to see the hole that led into Konoha.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"It looks like a bunker." Shuji said.

Shuji took the phone from the communications officer.

"All units listen up. We just blew open some kind of secret compound. Converge on my position. We're going in."

Satori and Ichi looked on as people inside the genjutsu poured out of the hole.

"Well, you wanted a war. You got one."

Ichi was so annoyed about the situation that he turned and ran out the door. Once Satori knew that Ichi had left, he grinned.

Meanwhile, back at Sanjusan, Junshin and Tenten sat at a table with a map. Tenten had a few places circled on it.

"We have weapons buried here and here. Our biggest supply is buried here underneath below the last row of seats at the cinema. You remember don't you?"

"Hmm…She's No Angel. There's heavy fighting in that area. What's your best way in?"

"We dug a tunnel that leads directly to the stockpile. And we saw Doctor's Holiday."

"No, we saw She's No Angel. I'm sure of it. During the courtroom scene I put my arm around you and kissed you."

"I know, I think you're right." Tenten said.

"I guess the experience wasn't exactly burned into your memory."

"Not the movie but I do remember the kiss."

"Did you get my last letter?"

"The one telling me to leave town?"

"Northside was about to invade and I figured you'd be safer with me. But I guess you found someone else."

"There's never been anyone else."

"Then who?"

"He's second in command of the town's occupation. The first time he saw me, he said I was pretty. I took advantage of his interest. He doesn't know I'm in the resistance. The child is his."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Ino examined another patient that the Hunters had brought in. She was getting angrier by the second about this whole thing.

"A punctured lung, arterial rupture, fracture of the thirteenth vertebra. He needs surgery."

At that moment, two more Hunters came into the hospital. Ju walked up to them.

"Second and third degree burns on the face and neck. Treat him."

Ino was absolutely surprised by this. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"His injuries are minor. He can wait."

"I said treat him."

"This man has massive internal injuries. If I don't operate now, he'll die."

"Treat the burns or I'll kill you."

"What kind of medic are you? The first rule of Triage states that the more critical injuries take priority."

"Your rules, not mine." Ju said as he backhanded Ino across the face. Ju turned his back to Ino and faced his comrades. "From now on, leave the wounded prey where they fall. Treat only our own."

Ino stood up wiping the blood from her lip. Ju turned around with a bit of surprise. However, he didn't expect much from the Kunoichi. He basically looked down on her.

"I was so hoping you would do that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Ino put her hands into a rectangular handseal in front of her body.

"Ninpou, Shinranshin no jutsu." (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)

Ju didn't know what she did and didn't care. Then he noticed that the chakra inhibitor around her neck was gone and on the floor.

"How did you take that off without it going off?"

"Don't worry about it." Ino said.

He suddenly he turned away from her and leapt at his own people.

"Ju, what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

Ju pulled out his sword and struck down the injured Hunter before turning on the other one who had drawn his own weapon. Both of them fatally stabbed the other.

_It took Satori long enough to deactivate the chakra inhibitor. Now it's my job to deactivate the neural interfaces. _

Tenten, Rikku, Junshin, Yukino and Shuji stood in Sanjusan firing out of the windows at the Hunters.

"They've got us outnumbered." Rikku said.

"And outgunned." Junshin said. They're setting up a machine gun emplacement across the street.

Then suddenly without warning everyone but Yukino felt a stab of pain in their necks. They backed away from the window. Once the pain subsided they looked around in confusion. Yukino ran up to them.

"We're in a genjutsu and fighting Hunters. You must…"

She was cut off by the door being kicked in and Hunters running in with their weapons pointed at them. The five ninjas dropped their weapons and surrendered.


	6. Back To Who They Really Are

Tenten, Rikku, Junshin, Yukino and Shuji stood in Sanjusan firing out of the windows at the Hunters.

"They've got us outnumbered." Rikku said.

"And outgunned." Junshin said. They're setting up a machine gun emplacement across the street.

Then suddenly without warning everyone but Yukino felt a stab of pain in their necks. They backed away from the window. Once the pain subsided they looked around in confusion. Yukino ran up to them.

"We're in a genjutsu and fighting Hunters. You must…"

She was cut off by the door being kicked in and Hunters running in with their weapons pointed at them. The five ninjas dropped their weapons and surrendered.

The five capture ninjas sat against the wall looking at their captors. Yon touched his earpiece.

"Ichi, I have taken the building and have prisoners."

"How many?" Ichi asked over the radio.

"Five. Their neural interfaces have been disabled. Should I make the kill?"

"No. They are hostages."

"As you wish."

Junshin looked at the pregnant Tenten. "So is it a boy or a girl? I wonder what Satori will think?"

"It's part of the genjutsu."

"Unfortunately, it's a good one. I feel a bit heavier and it even kicks." Tenten said.

Tenten looked up to see the Northside captain staring at her intently. It somewhat annoyed her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Get up." He demanded. Tenten got to her feet and the captain got closer to her face. "You deceived me. I should've seen through your flirtations. The thought of you carrying my child disgusts me."

"You're not the only one." Tenten said.

The Northside captain struck Tenten across the face. Junshin shot to his feet and got into the captain's face.

"Do that again and I'll kill you where you stand."

The captain drew his pistol and aimed it at Junshin's face. Junshin didn't falter. He just put his hand over the barrel of the pistol.

"But I'm the one with the weapon." The captain said. His eyes shifted over to Tenten. "I'll miss our nights together."

"Bastard." Junshin said

Junshin fought the urge to beat the hell out of the captain right here and now but he was afraid that he'd get a lucky shot in at Tenten. Both Tenten and Junshin sat down.

"Funny, he doesn't seem like your type." Junshin said.

Yon stood next to his soldiers. He took a drink of wine then slammed it down. "Unreal and undrinkable. I'm tired of this genjutsu. We should kill these prisoners now." He said.

"I agree." The captain said.

"I don't care what Ichi says. Let's kill them now." Kyu said.

The other Hunters nodded their heads in agreement. Yon thought for a moment about Ichi's orders then finally came up with his answer.

"Let's kill them."

The captain pulled out his pistol once again and aimed it at Junshin. "You, on your feet."

Junshin sighed and reluctantly stood up.

"I'll take you out first since you seemed so eager to die a few moments ago."

The captain pulled the trigger and the gun exploded. Luckily he was clear across the room when the explosion occurred and that none of the ninjas were injured by the blast. The captain held his hand against his chest moving around in agony.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I covered the barrel with metal when I touched it so that when it discharged it would blow up."

"How did you do that?" Yon asked.

"That's my ability. I can mold metal in any object I want."

"HUNTERS, KILL THEM!" Yon demanded.

The Konoha ninjas didn't waste anytime springing to their feet and attacking the Hunters. Hachi aimed their rifle at Yukino, who just pushed down on it, used it as leverage and kicked him in the face. She then grabbed his head with her feet and launched him into the far wall. Hachi stood up and ran at Yukino. She did a string of handseals. Ram, Dog, Rat, Rabbit, Boar.

"Fuuton: Renkudan no Jutsu." (Wind Element: Drilling air Bullet Technique)

She cocked her head back, filled her lungs full of air and then released it in the shape of a ball. The attack hit Hachi square in the chest knocking him even further back into the wall, causing that section of the building to collapse in on him. Junshin grabbed the fallen Hunter's rifle molded it into multiple kunai and tossed them to each of his friends. He then stabbed Kyu in the chest with his kunai and threw him outside. Kyu stood up with a grin on his face.

"You think a small weapon like…"

"KATSU!"

The kunai exploded taking Kyu along with it. Tenten stabbed the already injured captain in the chest with her kunai.

"I am not going to miss our nights together." She said.

Tenten was grabbed from behind and thrown into a corner by Go. He lunged at her with a sword. Junshin grabbed his shoulders to pull him back. Go was one of the physically stronger Hunters and was giving Junshin a bit of trouble. Junshin did his best to pull him away from Tenten. He then was able to grab a hold of Go's head and twisted it, snapping his neck.

Rikku extended her right and middle fingers on her right hand.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu." (Wind Element: Sword of Wind Technique)

The wind chakra surrounding Rikku's hand sliced through Shichi without any resistance. He didn't stand a chance against the attack. Yon glanced over and saw this his squad had fallen.

"Don't take your eyes of me." Shuji said.

Shuji leapt up and kicked Yon across the face. He retaliated with a backhand that barely missed Shuji. Yon grabbed his rifle, kicked Shuji in the chest and aimed his rifle at him. Shuji threw the kunai and 

lodged it into the barrel just as Yon was pulling the trigger. The gun exploded and Yon just tossed it aside. He reached behind him and pulled out a sword.

"You don't have a weapon now. I do." Yon said arrogantly.

"It happens sometimes but I'll still kick your ass."

Yon swung the sword downward on Shuji who caught it between his hands. The two struggled to overpower the other but it looked like Shuji was winning. He slightly moved it to the side and then took his bottom hand and hit the hilt of the sword sending it into the air. Shuji caught it and in a fluid motion, it caught fire.

"Katon: Kaen bure-do no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Flame Blade Technique)

Shuji swung and sliced Yon's head clean off. The ninjas all relaxed.

"That was incredibly easy. It was like they didn't know how to fight against ninjutsu." Shuji said.

"It makes me wonder how they even beat us before and was able to put us in this genjutsu." Tenten said.

The five of them exited the partially destroyed building and noticed that their surroundings were changing.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked.

"It looks like the genjutsu is starting to fade and it's probably because we killed a few of the Hunters."

"Well, let's make it fade completely." Junshin said. "Everyone put your chakra into the other and we'll be out of this genjutsu."

After each of them doing the seal of the Ram and touching the person next to them, the genjutsu faded completely and they were in Konoha again.

"It feels like I haven't been here for awhile." Shuji said.

"Let's go find everyone else and see if they need help." Tenten said.


	7. Grounded

Ino and Satori stood facing a group of Hunters. Some of the Hunters were already on the ground.

"Is it just me or are these guys incredibly easy to defeat?" Satori asked.

"It's not just you."

"Ok good." Satori said as he did a few handseals.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique."

The fire engulfed the remaining Hunters.

"It feels so much better to do ninjutsu again." Satori said.

"Let's go find Hokage-sama and see if she needs our help." Ino said.

"Agreed."

The two of them leapt into the air to find Tsunade.

Tsunade was actually running through Konoha looking for any Hunter that she could find and kick them out of her village. One in particular was Ichi. She turned the corner only to run into a group of five Hunters. They saw her and immediately raised their weapons. By the time they pointed their weapons at her, she was no longer in front of them.

"Where did she go?" One of them asked.

Suddenly, two of them were grabbed then thrown into a nearby wall. The others turned around to see Tsunade standing there. She stared directly into their eyes with the fury of a thousand suns. She charged at the remaining three and quickly dispatched them by kicking and punching them. They didn't stand a chance against her. She had run off before the last Hunter had fallen to the ground. She turned another corner to see the Hokage Building straight ahead. She ran further to see Ichi standing there with an unusual weapon leaning on his shoulder and wearing strange armor.

"YOU! GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE!" Tsunade yelled as she ran up to him.

She cocked her fist back behind her head and then with all of her might she punched the ground and a huge, gigantic fissure opened up in the middle of the street. Ichi leapt out of the way to avoid falling into it. In the air, he noticed a shadow appearing. He looked up to see Tsunade above him with her foot extended above her head, ready to strike.

_Oh shit, if I get hit with that I'm done for._

He pulled the trigger of his weapon to move him out of the way. Tsunade barely missed him. The two enemies landed and faced each other.

"You had the chance to shoot me with that. Why didn't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Because of the way this weapon is designed, if I were to fire at you while I was in the air, the force of the discharge would send me flying to the ground. Merely shooting off to the side and making move in the air allows me to control my descent. But now that I'm on the ground, I can fire it all I want."

Ichi fired his weapon without warning and nailed Tsunade in the chest. The impact sent Tsunade flying into a wall. The impact of the blast had the equivalent to one of Tsunade's punches. Tsunade hadn't expected the force of the blast to be so great. She stumbled to her feet and was ready to fight again. Ichi had the barrel of his weapon not far from Tsunade's head.

"I don't think that you'll survive a shot from here."

Tsunade noticed that more Hunters had appeared behind Ichi. Fighting them alone would be easy but fighting them along with Ichi's weapon would prove a challenge.

"Why did you attack my village?" Tsunade asked.

"My village was ravaged by a civil war that left the village in ruins and the side that one only had a little over than fifty people left. We wanted to continue our hunting but we couldn't do it with what we had left so we left our home and found your village. Your village had everything we could ask for."

"Why did you put us in a genjutsu?"

"Because, we couldn't kill you right away because our hunt would end too soon."

"So you come in here fighting and use us in a genjutsu for your sake?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You're a bastard."

"And you're dead." Ichi said with his finger pulling on the trigger.

"HEY!" A voice said from above.

Everyone looked up to see Satori and Ino on top of the Hokage Building.

"It's not nice to be pointing a gun at a lady's head." Satori said.

He and Ino leapt off the building to the ground below. As they were falling, Satori extended his right and middle fingers on both hands and put the right hand in front of the left forming a cross like seal.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)

Hundreds of Satori clones rained down upon the Hunters. Ichi looked back in shock that his soldiers were getting beat so easily. He looked back to see Tsunade no longer in her previous position. She was further away from him holding onto Ino.

"Distance doesn't matter for this weapon."

"Ah one, two, three…punt." Satori said running up and kicking the weapon out of his hands. "How's that for distance."

Tsunade reached up and snatched the weapon out of the air.

"You wouldn't know what to do with that." Ichi said.

Tsunade clutched it with both hands and broke it in two. Ichi's eyes widened.

_Damn it, I gotta get outta here._

He turned and ran off. Tsunade took off after him. Ichi turned random corners to get away from the Fifth Hokage. He went to turn another corner but was cut off by Junshin and Tenten.

"Yo!" Junshin said with a smile and a wave.

"Damn it." He said before turning away and running off.

He turned another corner to see two panthers growling at him and ready to pounce. Satori was leaning against the wall with his senbon in his mouth.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu. Meet Kisa and Kyo."

Again he turned and ran off. This time he saw Shuji and Hanako waiting for him.

"It's ok to toy with us but the minute we do it to you, you want to run away." Shuji said.

Ichi knew he was in trouble. He looked around and saw the Leaf ninjas slowly walking towards him. Tsunade slowly walked towards him. Tsunade cocked back her fist and struck the ground with it. The ground split open underneath Ichi. He leapt into the air to avoid the fate.

"That was a close one." He said

His eyes widened when he heard Yukino's voice echo from all around him.

"Doton: Rikiddo Gutaiteki no Jutsu." (Earth Element: Liquid Concrete Technique)

A wave of mud shot up past Ichi and came crashing down on him. Ichi was pushed by the wave into the hole that Tsunade had created with her fist. The mud instantly hardened incasing Ichi in the ground. The ninjas inspected the newly formed ground.

"That's a hell of a technique." Junshin said.

"That's why she's number one." Satori said hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

"So what now?" Shuji asked.

"We do what we normally do." Tsunade said.

"Which is?" Tenten asked.

"Move on to the next task at hand."

"Which is?" Satori and Yukino said in unison.

"Clean up the village." She said.

The other ninjas dropped their heads and sighed loudly.

"I'll be down to help after I finish some paperwork."

"Yeah, your version of paperwork is drinking sake." Satori whispered.

"What was that Satori?"

"Nothing, Hokage-sama. I just said that we'll get to work right away."

Tsunade headed to her office with a smile on her face. She was proud of her ninjas and wouldn't trade them for any other ninjas in the world.

The End.


End file.
